Las piezas de eco que quedan en mi corazón
by Youko's Fox Girl
Summary: ¿Que pasa si despiertas un día y no sabes quién eras? ¿Te resignarías a tu destino o pelearías por recordar tu pasado y presente? Aquí descubriras una perspectiva de lo que alguien que no recuerda quien es. Advertencia: Si no te gusta, no me culpes. :)


_**HI! bueno esta historia la había escrito desde hace tiempo pero nunca me atrevi a publicarla. Así que ahora que tome chocolate de avellana y me comí mi dona (nada que ver con esto pero bueno soporten a esta loquilla que soy yo) me atrevía a publicar esto. Espero que les guste. Hagan Critícas, soy humana me puedo equivocar, no me molesta. Bueno disfruten~**_

_**Disclaimer: **Desafortunadamente Diabolik Lovers pertenece a Rejet. Pero los tomo prestados para esta histora. Kei Inaba es mía, Leo Masaomi y Yumiko Maebara le pertencen a dos amigas mías pero me las prestan para escribir._

* * *

><p><em><span>Prólogo<span>_

Aparta el silencio de la noche de luna. Mientras más la persigo, más tengo certeza. No esperaba que yo fuera una mujer fatal. Me pierdo y caigo directo en la trampa. En la palma de la mano tenía sujeta un brillante cruz de plata.

- Sabes… Es la expresión máxima del sadismo. - me lo dices con un tono burlón.

- Deseas más, ¿cierto? - me pregunta con una sonrisa atrevida.

Vamos llora y grita. Se desborda intensamente el impulso escarlata. Un estremecedor amanecer. De repente despierto y me doy cuenta de que estoy en una cama. Como habré llegado aquí? En dónde estoy? Como me llamó? Que hago aquí? Miles de preguntas pasan por mi mente, pero ninguna de ellas puedo contestar.

- Que habrá pasado? Porque no puedo recordar nada?! -pregunto y reclamo, pero solo mis palabras se las lleva el viento.

Como puede ser posible que olvide quien soy! Es absurdo! No puedo creerlo. Acaso alguien me conoce? Y si es así en donde está? Porque no viene?! Otra vez comienzo con el sin fin de preguntas que no podré responder.

- Que haces aún acostada Kei? Tenemos que ir a la escuela. - dice una joven con cabello largo café y ojos ámbar. La observo lentamente.

- Kei? Acaso ese es mi nombre? Sabes quién soy? Quién eres? -preguntó a la joven misteriosa de ojos ámbar. Podría ser ella una conocida? Amiga? Familia?

- Deja de hacer bromas Kei. Soy yo Leo.- responde la joven que tiene por nombre Leo. Acaso me ve riendo como para que piense que bromeo?

- No estoy jugando! Sabes quién soy? En dónde estoy? - exclamó con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos que no deseo dejar caer. Porque no puede entender! No sé quién soy! Acaso le divierte?

- Que rayos te pasa Kei?! Porque actúas!? - exclama enojada Leo. Enserio parezco alguien que jugaría con este tipo de cosas como para que me tome como loca!?

- No sé quién eres tú! No sé nada desde el momento que desperté! Porque no me crees! - exclamó soltando pequeñas lagrimas que ruedan sobre mis mejillas. Maldita sea! Porque lloro!?

- Kei… cálmate, perdón por haber reaccionado así… es que creí que querías tomarme el pelo…- dice Leo tratando de calmarme. Porque diablos querría tomarle el pelo!

- No sé quién soy! Porque habría de tomarte el pelo! Estoy asustada… no sé quién soy… No conozco a nadie…- respondo algo enojada y después me trató de calmar. Es bastante molesto llorar, lo odio! Espera… lo odio?

- Kei… deja de llorar. Tu odias llorar! No te pongas triste.- exclama Leo pegándome en la espalda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente. Pero que!? Porque me pego?! que hice?!

- Que rayos te pasa!? Porque me pegaste?!- exclamó molesta.

- No me pasa nada. Esto lo hago cuando te pones de sentimental.- responde Leo satisfactoriamente. Esta loca!

- …Sentimental? Yo lo hago seguido?- pregunto insegura, temiendo otro golpe de ella.

- Todo el tiempo.- me responde y suspira sin darle importancia. Interesante… entonces normalmente soy guiada por mis emociones?

- Pero no me has respondido. ¿En dónde estoy?- pregunto asustada.

- Estamos en la Mansión Sakamaki.- responde calmadamente Leo. Mansión!? Sakamaki?

-Sakamaki? Quiénes son?- pregunto confundida. Acaso serán mi familia o la suya?

-Son unos tipos presuntuosos con los que estamos viviendo una temporada. Pero como no los recuerdas no tienen importancia.- responde Leo calmadamente. Acaso los odia?

-No tienen importancia?- pregunto confundida. Porque no tienen importancia? Debería preguntar?

-No, no tienen importancia alguna y no preguntes porque.- responde Leo sentándose en la orilla de la cama. La habré hecho molestar?

-Está bien.- respondo dándome por vencida con ese tema.

-Bien… Sabes tu nombre es Kei Inaba, estás en una misión conmigo y otra persona más, es por eso que estamos viviendo aquí.- me dice tranquilamente y se deja caer encima de la cama.

-Kei Inaba… tengo familia?- la volteo a ver a los ojos una vez que los abre ella. Espero tener familia!

-Si tienes familia. Dos hermanos. - responde Leo sonriendo. Wah! Qué bien! Tengo Familia!

- Crees que pueda recordar todo?- pregunto insegura volteándola a ver. Espero que sí! Tengo que ser positiva!

-Claro! Yo te voy a ayudar a recordarlo todo.- me responde alborotando mi cabello y sonríe.

-_Bueno al parecer soy Kei Inaba, soy una sentimental, estoy en una misión, tengo dos hermanos que no recuerdo y tengo una amiga que me ayudará a recordar todo lo que ha pasado. Estoy en busca de quien soy ahora!- sonrió lentamente._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>_ Bueno espero que cumpla con sus gustos, si no lo hizo lo siento pero eran mis gustos de como queda todo, también agradezco a mis amigas que las amo por soportar mis insistencias en escribir historias en horas inoportunas, las amo chicas!._

**_Atte._**_ Youko´s Fox Girl._


End file.
